bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:Filler
Hi! Ich wollt mal fragen ob irgendwer weiß, wann der Filler gegen ende des Bleach Animes zuende ist. Der den ich meine fängt so gegen 227 an, und ich würde gerne den kampf gegen Uloquiorra ( jaaaaaa falsch geschrieben -.-' ) zuende sehen und den Filler überspringen. Viele Grüße Jasoon! Tja, der Filler ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich habe gehört das der jetzige Filler noch bis April gehen soll - bin mir aber nicht sicher ob es stimmt.Kate93 17:03, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) man so lange der ist ja soooooooooooooooooooo fad übrigens fade to black ist spitze Ich will Ulquiorra Sterbn sehen !!!!, und nich nur diesen kurzen Hollow ver2 von ichigo gegen ihn ausschnitt :( Die Ulquiorra die!! : Der Filler wird noch bis zum 13. April laufen dann geht der Kampf gegen Ulquiorra weiter^^ Und bitte nicht das signieren vergessen ;D Fg, Nana92 21:07, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab gelesen dass der Filller 265 aufhört. Ich freu mich auch schon :) Lg Zaraki Kenpachi100 14:23, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Da hast du recht die Folge 265 wird am 6. April gesendet, was bedeutet es ist die letzte Fillerfolge und es geht am 13. regulär mit den Folgen weiter. Die Fillerfolge wird den Titel tragen: "Evolution?! Das Wunder des letzten Schwertfeindes" Jetzt mal grob übersetzt. Im original: "Shinka?! Saigo no tou-jū no kyoui" Heute wird die Folge 263 gesendet. Es dauert also nicht mehr all zu lange. Ich hoffe alle Fragen sind geklärt. Lg, Nana92 Also mir sind die Filler schon immer auf die Nerven gegangen, und als der Kampf gegen Muramaso zuende war, hab ich mich auf den Kampf gegen Ulquiorra gefreut, als es jedoch mit den Schwertfeinden weiterging, war ich schon wütend, aber es ist ja bald vorbei. Lg Zaraki Kenpachi100 16:47, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wenn man bedenkt, dass nach den Amagai-Filler 33 "Manga"-Folgen kamen, etwa von Band 33-39, und es sind momentan nur 4(+1)(+) veröffentlich. Jin Jusuke 21:12, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Weiß einer ob es noch nen filler mit den bounto geben soll, und wann is der filler mit dieser SCH******* prinzessin vorbei, der is sowas von langweilig (ich weiß des ich noch nich soweit bin wie ihr alle, aba ich werd euch schon noch aufholen :D) Solar-Doll 16:24, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Liebe/r Solar-Doll, nach unserem Momentanen Wissensstand sind keine weiteren Filler mit den Bounts geplant. Wenn du wissen möchtest bei welche Folge als nächstes erscheint, schaue dir doch einmal alles zum Thema Saga an. Dort sind alle aufgelistet. Da du momentan wohl bei dem Filler Arc über Sosuke Amagi zu sein scheinst, wird die Handlung wohl bei Episode 190 weiter gehen. Lg, Nana92 16:57, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : : :Ich hab da nochmal ne frage, ich kann die filler abgesehen von dem mit den bount zeitlich nich einortnen, irgendwie passen die in keine zeit rein find ich. ich hoffe auf erklärungen eurer seits euer Solar-Doll 12:59, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Filler entsprechen niemals dem Manga. Und es gibt nun mal Animes mit eigenen Filler-Geschichten. Das Gleiche gilt auch für Movies, die meistens mit dem jeweiligen Anime zeitlich oder logisch nicht zusammenpassen. Diese Filler-Geschichten/Saga in Bleach sind wichtig, da sie meistens zwischen der Story gesetzt werden und eine Geschichte erzählen, die im momentanen Arc nicht möglich sind. Stell dir vor, dass sie statt den Amagai-Arc eine vom Arc her passende Story gezeigt hätten. Das wäre Quatsch, weil es absolut unsinnig wäre, da z.B. Ichigo, der in Hueco Mundo ist, keinen Auftritt hätte. Falls du DBZ-Fan bist, ist dir sicherlich aufgefallen, dass einige der 13 Movies überhaupt nicht zum Zeitgeschehen passen (nur als Bespiel). Jin Jusuke 15:48, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) gibts eig irgendeine übersicht wo aufgelistet ist, was filler sind und was nicht? :Ja die gibt es, wenn du z.B. eine für die aktuellen Folgen willst, sind die hier: 12. Saga: Deicide aufgelistet, alle in grün sind dort Fillerfolgen. Für eine ältere Übersicht musst du unten in der Navigation, diese aufklappen und eine andere Saga wählen, dort sind auch alle Folgen in grün Fillerfolgen. Mfg, Nana92 14:37, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC)